Possessed
by Ernil i Pheriannath
Summary: A Giles centric Buffy episode, something odd is going on with the watcher. But will the guys work out whats happening before its too late for Buffy and Giles.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Behind you!" Giles shouted at Buffy as she turned knocking the vampire to the ground and staking it.

"You know, you don't have to come on patrol with me" Buffy stood up, dusting off the ash from her coat. She smiled at her watcher, he was always willing to help, weather he was capable or not.

"I know" the man looked around the darkened graveyard, a low mist had settled across the grass, the air was cold and still. "I think we may be done for a night"  
Buffy nodded, taking in the surroundings. She followed Giles as they headed towards the gate.

"Same time tomorrow?" The slayer asked as they walked.

"Training tomorrow at the..." Giles was cut off suddenly as a vampire collided with him sending him into a nearby gravestone. Buffy turned to fight only to be faced by a second. The slayer threw a punch, stunning the vamp, she turned to the other bending over her watcher. She forced her stake into his heart and sent a shower of ashes over Giles. Buffy turned, to find the other turn on his heels and run, she placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Why is it the second one always runs?" She rolled her eyes and looked back at her friend who was still sat with his back against a stone.

"Yes" he answered incoherently shivering slightly in the chill, the slayer frowned.  
"You ok?" Buffy asked bending down to him, "did you bang your head again?" she joked and laughed but stop abruptly. "God you look awful."

"Nice to know these things, and No I didn't bang my head" Giles pulled himself up finding his head began to spin and he swayed a little, Buffy steadied him.

"Are you sure you didn't?" she worriedly glanced at him.

"Um, I.. I... don't know" The watcher stuttered, "I feel rather odd" He furrowed his brows and stood fully, "lets just go home" he said walking unsteadily forward. Buffy watched him for a moment, all this was rather odd, not Giles at all, maybe he is just ill she thought to herself before shrugging and following him.


	2. Feelings

**Chapter 1 - Feelings:**

"So how was patrol last night, you and Giles bag some vamps?" asked Willow enthusiastically as her, Xander and Buffy walked down the corridors of Sunnydale high.

"Yeah" Buffy smiled, "Just a few. though..." She frowned remembering her Watcher. "Giles wasn't well"

"How come, did he get concussion again?" Xander laughed, it was becoming an ongoing joke, of the amount of times there friend had been knocked unconscious.

"That was just the thing" Buffy went on, "he wasn't even hurt, I just turned back to him and he looked like he was about to vomit, he was all dizzy, I thought he was going to faint before we got back to his"

"Weird" Willow sighed "Maybe he's just got a bug or something, but I know what you mean, he's never ill. Hay, you don't think that demon's back again, you know the one that he created and." Willow stopped, seeing the colour drain from Buffy's face. "Sorry." She said, "that was inappropriate wasn't it" she looked guilty.

"You could say that" Xander chirped in, as the three of them swung the library doors open and walked in. Buffy looked around to find Giles not around, assuming he was in his office researching or drinking tea. The three of them sat down at the main table discussing an upcoming history test. It was only after 10 minutes had past that Buffy began to worry about her Watcher, the office door was closed, it was unlike him to not greet them if he was around. She stood up.

"I'm just going to see if Giles is about" Buffy said as she headed towards the office. "Its unlike him, not to have shown his face by now." She reached the office knocking, she opened the door slowly.

"Giles?" She cautiously spoke, opening the door gasping as he saw him. He was slumped forward onto his desk, a fresh cup of tea knocked over and spilt over one of his books.

"Giles?" Buffy shouted jumping to his side, by now the other two were almost by the office door at the sound of there friends concerned voice. Buffy shook her watcher by the shoulders and he groaned, jerking himself back upright.

"Buffy?" He blinked several times and muttered under his breath. She looked back at him studying his expression with concentration. He was pale, dark rings were visible under his eyes and his brow was tightly furrowed.

"Giles what's wrong?" she took his hand in hers, finding it cold to the touch.  
"Hey, G man, maybe you should go home, you don't look so good" Xander stepped into the office next to Buffy and Willow followed.

"I'm fine" Giles answered unconvincingly. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather that's all" He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose leaning back on his chair.

"Maybe Xander's right" Buffy glanced back at her friends, "I'll take you home" She went to help him up.

"I said I'm fine!" anger rose in his voice and he snapped, "Just leave me alone" Xander and Willow stepped back and out of the office at the sudden outburst. Very unlike Giles.

"I'm sorry, I" Giles looked up at his slayer, struggling to focus on her without his glasses, "I... I don't understand"

"Eyghon's not back is he?" Buffy shot the question, feeling her emotions run a little high. Giles pulled a face.

"No?" he stuttered "At, at least I don't think so, I"

"Giles what's wrong?" the slayer asked again. Watching him intently as he picked up the spilt cup of tea and removing the damp book from the desk.

"I... mmm" his brows furrowed in thought, " I don't know Buffy" he ended. "I don't feel ill, I just feel odd?" The bell then rang for the next lesson and Buffy stood.

"I have class" she hesitated slightly, "You gunna be ok?"

Giles nodded and sighed loudly replacing his glasses and looking at her in the way he did. "training tonight" he said. She nodded back and left for class.


	3. Strange events

**Chapter 2: Strange events**

"You feeling better?" Buffy looked to her Watcher who was looking through the weapons cupboard in the book cage.

"Strangely much better" he turned looking at his slayer through the bars of the cage, he smiled. "Its hand to hand combat tonight." Giles tossed a sword to Buffy, she caught it and swung the blade around with precision and speed, showing Giles her capabilities, of which he had no doubt of. He grabbed a sword for himself, surprisingly to Buffy a much longer and sharper one, maybe he's just testing me, she thought.

"OK" Buffy sighed, "come on then" she took a battle stance with her sword at the ready while her Watcher advanced forward. Buffy examined his look with a little suspicion. He was frowning, his eyes glared with vengeance, Buffy didn't like it, something wasn't right.

As Giles swung the blade around Buffy blocked it, knocking it back, she returned the move and he mirrored her response. The slayer was surprised at the skill her Watcher seemed to have. They locked blades and she forced him backward, there were several more chinks of metal on metal, Buffy was having a hard time keeping up with Giles' quick moves. She lunged forward and ducked down as he brought the blade around. Buffy kicked at his shins and he stifled a small wail which made her cringe, she hated hurting him. With the Watcher brought to his knees she knocked his sword from his weakened grasp and picked it up. As she stood back up something suddenly happened which she was not expecting.

Giles lunged forward at her, the look of vengeance in his eyes was evident now more than ever. She tried to dodge his odd move but failed, finding them both sprawling on the library floor. The slayer was shocked by his strength as he tried to attack her with his bare fists.

"Giles, cut it out" her smile faded as he stared into his eyes, something was really wrong. She blocked his rough punches. "Giles stop it" a hint of panic began to creep into her voice. Buffy knocked him back with a kick and he landed several metres away in a heap. She stood up and went over to him standing with her hand on her hips, she watched at him sit up.

"What was all that about?" Buffy cried, "What's wrong with you?" she went to kneel down to him.

"YOU" The watchers face turned to hers, his voice deep and eyes suddenly black and lifeless.

He lunged at her, catching her completely off guard, his hands clasped onto her neck and she stumbled backward finding her back meet with the book cage.

"Giles" she choked as his hands tightened cutting of her air supply. The slayer pulled on his hands in a panic, he didn't budge. "Stop" she squeaked feeling helpless, "Giles its me" she pulled on his hands in alarm and kicked out, not reaching his legs. It was then Buffy did what she hated doing. She brought her fist to his face, he hardly seemed to cringe, she tried again and again, begging him to stop and leaving a large bruise on his cheek, but his hands held fast on her neck.

"Giles, please" she panicked, his hands tightened, he was going to kill her. Her body began to weaken and she gasped out for breath but finding little, Giles pushed her downward onto the floor. She struggled, finding herself begin to loose consciousness. Buffy pulled her hands around the floor searching desperately for a weapon, time was running out. Her hand connected with a large hardback book and she grasped it, pulling it up with her last remaining strength she clubbed him in the face with it. The Watchers body fell limply next to her, unconscious.

The slayer laid back for a second, catching her breath and waiting for the gold spots in her eyes to disappear. She sat up and pulled herself over to the still form next to her. Cautiously she rolled him over, fearing that he might lung again. But he seeming completely out of it.

"What the hell is going on?" she sighed brushing her hand across the new bruise appearing on the mans cheek. The slayer stood up and hurried into the office to find an ice pack for it.

"Buffy?" he groaned as she returned into the room. He shuddered and tried to sit up. The slayer was by his side in a flash helping him into a sitting position warily. "Buffy what's happening" he opened his eyes slowly. It was defiantly his voice, not the one she had heard minutes earlier, and his eyes seemed back to normal.

"I don't know" she exhaled in relief, handing the ice pack to him. "I was hoping you would tell me"

"What?" his brows furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand, I thought we were having training tonight, how did I end up down here"

"Giles you nearly killed me" Buffy snapped. His eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh, God" he pulled himself up to stand and she followed. Giles stumbled over to the table and sat down, holding the ice pack to his face in discomfort.

"Oh God what?" she cried finding her patience begin to wear thin. "What is going on?"

"Go home Buffy" he answered incoherently.

"I want to know, what's happening"

"I'm not quite sure but I think you should go" he cried looking up at her, his face sorrowful, "I don't think you should be around me"

"But?" Buffy tried to protest.

"Just go!" he shouted. She nodded and grabbed her coat and left, finding herself begin to worry, something was up.


	4. Explainations

**Chapter 3:**

"Xander slow down, Xander Wait" Willow grappled with her best friends shirt trying to stop him. "Xander!" She pleaded, "We don't know the whole story, listen?" The young Wiccan was desperately trying to slow him down as he stormed toward the library.

"We know enough" Xander's voice was full with brimming anger, he wheeled around facing her "You heard what Buffy said, didn't you listen, she said what Giles did!" He turned to leave, but Willow grabbed him.

"She also said she was worried about him" Willow shot, "She thinks something's wrong with him"

"Something will be wrong when I'm finished with him!" Xander turned back and paced down the corridor with Willow in tow. He flung the Library doors open with force, making his friend cringe.

"Giles!" Xander shouted angrily , "Giles?" There was no answer, the Library was empty.  
"I guess maybe he stayed home" Willow suggested casually trying to stop Xander from becoming more agitated.

"No" he cried heading for the office, "He's probably just..." Xander stopped his angry lecture as he reached the office door. Willow followed him and gasped in shock at the sight before her. The Watcher was collapsed on the floor on his front, his hands bent uncomfortably at his sides.

"Giles?" Willow bent down to him and carefully pushed her friends body over onto his back. "Oh God" she gasped, and for a moment she thought he was dead by the pallor of his face and his sunken eyes, but she found his pulse, weak but steady.

"We need to call an ambulance" Willow started to panic.

"Will?" Xander held out a book in front of her, she took it and placed it on the floor taking a glance at it. "It seems you were right, we don't know the whole story"

Willow took a few seconds as she glanced over the open pages that Giles must have been reading.

"The Pruflas Demon, a demonic prince of hell" Willow read slowly, keeping a close eye on the watcher. "On two occasions it has been said to be able to possess a slayers watcher" Giles suddenly groaned and she stopped, looking at him. His brows furrowed tightly in discomfort. Willow pulled back from the man suddenly, wondering if the demon was possessing him.

"Don't fret" Giles sensed the movement as he struggled to sit up. He prodded his head in pain. "The demon can only possess a being after sunset, during the day it drains the life force of its host." He breathed deeply, trying to concentrate, Willow touched his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Giles" she said, Xander was now down at there eye level.

"So that's why you look like death" Xander said, "This evil demon prince thingy is trying to kill Buffy right"

"Yes" the watcher tried to pull himself up but his legs failed to support him.

"Maybe you shouldn't move for now" Willow cried, her eyes watching his every move with caution.

"So how do we kill this Pruprince thing" Xander butted in.

"Pruflas," Giles corrected him. "There has been no records of it being defeated, its managed to kill at least two slayers and watchers, but here may have been more, the only vague record of it being defeated was when the watcher it was possessing was killed, the demon was unable to regain the any life from the body and therefore was unable to kill the slayer"

"B...b.. but we'll find another way right?" Willow stuttered, "Please say there's another way"  
Giles shook his head, "not yet that I know of Willow" he tried again to get up but the young Wicca pushed him back down, "We don't have much time" he added, looking to his feet, "Every day the demon grows in power, using my energy and life to regain its former strength, if the demon was brought forth into physical form, it would be too strong for Buffy to face"

"What would be too strong for me" Buffy's stern but worried face popped from around the door. She rushed in as she realised that they we're on the floor.

"What happened?" she fell to her knees beside her watcher.

"We came in and he was collapsed on the floor" Buffy's face was struck with the look of fear and anguish. "Giles says that" The man's hand came up to silence the witch.

"Giles, what's happening?" The slayers voice had dropped a tone, "Just tell me what's going on"

"I'm being possessed by a demon, don't worry, it only happens after sundown, it uses my life force to regain its former strength and eventually kill the slayer" Buffy remained silent for a moment of thought, as the information began to sink in.

"So how do I kill it?" Buffy asked causally. "I mean without killing you"

"You don't" Giles tore his eyes away from her and to the floor again, "It's too strong Buffy, you wouldn't stand a chance against it"

"But I've beaten up everything else we've come across, you know, vampire's, witches, I've taken everything thrown at me, literally, why not this"

"Its not that simple" The watcher looked back at her, "This is a bigger power than you have ever faced before"

"But I can train, do some preparation"

"There is not time" Giles cried, "Every hour I can feel his strength increasing and mine waning, it won't be long before is strong enough to overcome me and kill you"

"But there has to be a way" the slayers voice rose in frustration, "Isn't there an account of this thing being defeated, somewhere, there has to be!" There was silence at this, both Xander and Willow looked away, Buffy looked at them and then to her watcher, "Giles?"

He looked back at the floor, his brows furrowed tighter, if that was possible, he rubbed his head again. "Someone say something" anger and irritation rose up in her voice.

"Buffy" Xander stuttered at her name, "The only way to defeat it, is for Giles to die!"


	5. Research

_**Chapter 4 - Research:**_

"Found anything yet" Willow picked up a book and began to flick her way through it.

"No, this Pruflas thing doesn't seem to be mentioned in any of these books" Buffy sat down at the table next to Xander who was already fully into another book. They had been researching in the library for several hours now.

"I guess its another all nighter for the Scooby gang" Xander sighed, "what's gunna happen with Giles, you know, tonight when the demon comes back"

"Don't worry" Buffy cried, "He made me handcuff him to his bed and lock all the doors and windows"

"Oh, sexy bondage with Giles" Xander laughed. Buffy rolled her eyes in response.

"It's not funny Xander, its serious, we need to find a cure for this thing sharpish" the slayers voice was deadly serious. "He'll be fine, I gave him a some tea and a pile of books to read and told him someone would be round to see him later."

"Well you can count me out of that one, I don't really want to come in contact with evil possessed Watcher guy" Xander added. There was silence and the three buried themselves back into the books, long minutes passed by.

"Hey here's something" Buffy perked up, "Says here that this demon thingy..." she trailed off.

"Says what?" Willow took the book from Buffy and read the page. "Oh" she placed the book back and sighed, "Lets just hope those cuffs hold," she nodded to the window and the others looked, seeing the darkened sky outside.

"Doughnuts anyone?" Xander tried to lighten the mood of the situation. "Does anyone fancy doughnuts?"

Willow and Buffy smiled at him, almost in unison, he was always the one to lighten up a situation.

"Yeah, sounds good" they both answered. Xander jumped to his feet and stretched aching from the little movement he had done in the past few hours. "Doughnuts for the ladies it is" he pulled his coat off the back of the chair and put it on.

"Be careful" Buffy handed him a cross and a stake, "its after dark remember" Xander took the cross and stake willingly.

"I won't be long" he hurried on out of the library in search of food.

"Maybe Giles' watcher diaries will have something" the slayer stood up and headed for the office.

" I dunno" Willow doubtfully answered, "Giles said that no Watcher has survived the encounter, I doubt a they'd would be able to write about it if they were dead"

"I guess so" Buffy sighed and leaned on the doorframe, "I just wish It was a little easier, I'm sure I can kick this demons ass. Willow do you think you could find a spell to excise the demon from him"

They both remained silent for a second, there was a noise from outside the door and they both looked up to see the library doors burst open, swinging violently on its hinges. Giles' tall figure stood stationary in the doorway, shadowed from the little light which entered the room. Even in the low light Buffy could see that it was not Giles in his normal state, his glasses where absent, his eyes darkened and unnatural.

"Slayer!" The demon's voice passed the Watchers lips. He advanced forward and Buffy took her fighting stance, she didn't want to hurt him, she had to think of a plan fast. Willow stayed back as they went into battle, fists flew in both directions and the two figures dodged and jumped around the library, it seemed to Willow that the demon had the upper hand. Buffy was forced backward and received several punches, clean across the jaw, she saw stars but remained conscious. Fighting back she kicked out pushing her watcher backward. With a forceful punch across his already bruised cheek she sent Giles stumbling backward and into the book cage. Pulling the door closed she locked it.

"You ok?" Willow stood up coming over the Buffy's side. Giles sunk to his knees and rubbed his head groaning in pain. He looked up at the two girls watching him from outside the cage, his eyes normal again, he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Oh God" his face paled and his eyes rolled upward and he fell backward clutching his forehead in pain. The Watchers body jerked and he closed his eyes in agony, struggling to speak Giles chanted something in Latin and stifled a small scream.

"Just Kill me" his eyes shot up, meeting his slayers, "Buffy, you have to kill me" he sat up clutching the cage, his hands shaking.

"We'll find a cure Giles, just hold on" Buffy's eyes threatened to spill tears. The man stared forward and his eyes suddenly darkened again.

"Foolish Watcher" the demon's voice came again, "he thinks he can challenge me" The possessed Giles stood up now, he stepped back and kicked the door, it flew open and he stepped forward towards Buffy again.

"Get the dart gun" Buffy ordered and Willow shot off to find the tranquilliser gun.

"You think you can fight me slayer!" the demon laughed cruelly. Buffy kicked out, but her shot was dodged, the watcher landed a punch across her face and she returned the shot, stepping backward and towards the main table she regained her composer.

"I don't want to fight Giles" Buffy struggled to say through emotion, "I want to fight a demon"

The demon laughed cruelly, "Tough luck slayer, I'll finish him, when I'm finished with you" The watcher lunged forward and Buffy stepped sideways pushing him onto the table, she pulled him forward his head colliding with several of the lights, he rolled off the table and into Buffy sending them both to the floor and chairs scattering.

"Willow" the slayer cried as she found a pair of hands around her neck again. The tranquilliser gun fired and a dart embedded itself in Giles' side. His hold on Buffy's neck weaken but he didn't release.

"Again Will" Buffy choked. Willow frantically reloaded the gun and fired it again, this time it did the job, Giles' hands loosened and he collapsed sideways now heavily sedated.

Buffy remained on the floor next to him. "You ok?" Willow came to her and helped her sit up. Tears spilled suddenly from the slayers eyes as she glanced at her Watcher.

"I don't know" she cried.

"Guys?" Xander's voice sounded as he ran through the library doors, he came to a stop in the centre of the floor. "Giles was?" he tried to explain but noted the watchers unconscious form on the floor

.  
"Xander what happened?" Willow jumped to her feet seeing the purple colour that was now appearing around one of Xander's eyes.

"Giles I saw him come in" Xander stuttered, "I tried to stop him, I was coming to warn you, but I guess you sorted it" He pulled out a chair from the other side of the table and sat down prodding his eye in discomfort. "so what now?"

"I guess more research" Willow answered, "But I think someone should watch over Giles just in case"

"We need to find an answer soon" Buffy rolled Giles over onto his back and stroked his hair gently, noting that his forehead had been cut by the desk lights she'd pushed him into.

"How did he get out?" Xander asked curiously.

"Brut force" Buffy pulled his arm up, finding the hand cuff still around his wrist, it had cut deeply into his arm, soaking his shirtsleeve in crimson. She stood and went to the office to retrieve the first aid box and an ice pack for Xander.

"Go home Buffy" Willow took the first aid box from her, "we can manage here" The slayer shook her head again.

"What if he wakes up?"

"We've got the dart gun, besides its not us the demon wants is it" Willow handed Xander the ice pack and bent down to Giles opening the first aid box. "If your gunna have to fight this thing then you need your strength" Buffy gave in, she shrugged her shoulders, feeling utterly spent, physically and emotionally. She grabbed her coat and put it on.

"Just be careful, call me if anything happens ok" Willow nodded and watched her disappear out of the door and homeward. Time was running out, Buffy was right, they needed to find a cure sharpish, things were getting serious.


	6. The morning after

_Chapter 5: - The morning after_

"Will" Xander poked his friend from across the table, "Willow its morning" The witch jolted awake and blinked over at Xander.

"What's the time?" she sighed stretching out, "Did he wake up?" Willow looked over towards the office to where they had moved the Watcher to.

"Its 8 am and no, he hasn't woken" Xander placed the dart gun on the table and stood up and stretched. "Thank god its Saturday, otherwise I think Snyder would have some questions"

"I do" Willow and Xander looked up to see the principle in the doorway, "I expect you kids to have a decent explanation for this, I'm sure Mr Giles would like to know why your in the library unaccompanied at this time on a Saturday"

"There with me Principle" Willow and Xander weren't given a chance to answer as Giles' unsteady form appeared in the office doorway. Snyder looked angrily over at him.

"I wasn't feeling to well and I wanted some help with some filing" Giles made up a easy excuse as he lent heavily on the doorframe rubbing his forehead. "I assure you they are causing no disruption"

"It looks like it" Snyder looked around at the broken lamps and scattered debris, "I warned you Rupert, when I find out what goes on here I will have the great pleasure of firing you"

"I'm sure you will" Giles seemed unmoved by the threat, "But for now I wish to get on with my filing thank you" Snyder snorted and wheeled around and stormed out of the library in a huff.

"Giles?" Willow went over to the librarian, "how are you feeling?" He smiled at her and sighed loudly.

"I've seen better" he kept his voice on a level but she could tell he was exhausted, he was paler than yesterday, if that was possible. "Where's Buffy"

"We sent her home" Xander answered, "she had quiet a battle"

"I see" Giles looked to the floor, "You should head over there and see if she's ok, I have some business to sort out"

"But we can research some more" Willow cried, trying to sound cheerful.

"That won't be necessary" he walked forward and sat on the table rubbing his head more noticing the dressing Willow had applied to his wound now there. "I think you've done all the research you need to do" his voice was now flat and emotionless, "please just go and see Buffy"

"Ok" Willow said slowing, taking her coat off the chair, Xander mirrored her actions.

"What are you going to do?" Xander asked, beginning to feel rather worried.

"The only thing that can be done" Giles' voice was barely audible and Xander hardly heard him. "Please just go" he cried looking up at them, "give Buffy my love" Xander and Willow went out slowing, feeling rather uncomfortable about the situation, Giles was not acting himself, they needed to find Buffy.

>> > >

"Buffy, Willow and Xander are here?" Joyce called up the stairs, "Go on up" she let Xander and Willow passed, "She's had a bit of a fight, do you know what happened?"

"Very nasty vampire" Xander said a little too quickly, "But don't worry she dusted it off" Joyce nodded slightly and watched them climb the stairs.

Buffy was sitting on the end of her bed when Xander and Willow entered.  
"Hey Buff, how you feeling?"  
"A little sore" she looked over at them, revealing a couple of nasty bruises across her cheek and jaw, "But nothing that won't heal, how's Giles?"

"Same" Willow sat next to her placing a comforting arm around her.

"Did you find anything researching?"

"No" Xander sat on the other side of her, "Giles said to give you his love" he added remembering what the Watcher had said earlier.

"Is he ok?" recognised the tone of her friends voice, "Where is he, what's he doing"

"He said" Xander stuttered at the thought again, "Oh no" he let his thoughts click into place.

"What, what did he say," Buffy suddenly panicked, "Xander what's going on"

"He said he was going to do what could only be done" he said quickly.

"You don't think" Willow butted in trying to work out what Giles was talking about.

"He's gunna do something stupid" Buffy shot off the bed, "Come on we need to find him"


	7. Drastic measures

_**Chapter 6: Drastic measures**_

"Xander cant you drive any faster" Buffy shot as they headed down the road, "we've lost enough time looking in the library, when he wasn't there"

"I'm going as fast as I can" Xander argued back, emotions running high. The car few down the road, there where only a couple of blocks away from Giles' apartment, they had headed to Sunnydale High only to find him gone, and his home was there next best bet. Xander's car screamed to a halt outside the apartment and Buffy was out before any of them and heading up the steps, Willow and Xander where not far behind.

"Giles?" Buffy shouted before she was at the door, "Giles, if your in there" she knocked on the door and there was no answer, she tried the handle only to find the thing open. As she walked in she saw him on the sofa, sprawled in an uncomfortable heap and ran over to him.

"Giles?" she shook his shoulders and found no response, he was white and wearing a goofy grin which made Buffy feel uneasy.

"Uh, Buff?" Xander picked up an empty meds bottle next to a half empty bottle of scotch. "Sleeping tablets" he read the label.

"Damn it" she smacked her Watcher across the face to get a response, he flinched slightly and mumbled incoherently, but didn't regain consciousness. "Willow get a glass of saltwater." Buffy sat on the sofa behind him and pulled his limp form into a sitting position, he didn't make any response. His deathly pale face had sent her into a blind panic.

"Here" Willow handed a glass to Buffy and she pushed it to Giles' lips, he tried to turn weakly away but failed. Buffy held it firmly there and tipped as much of the contents as she could into his mouth, he coughed and tried to resist but eventually swallowed and Buffy forced more down. He was still for a moment and she suddenly thought the worst until his body jerked and she held him as he was violently sick. Once the majority of the scotch and pills were on the floor, he shuddered and laid weakly back, his slayer supporting most of his weight.

"You nearly had us there G man" Xander cried letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Giles what the hell were you thinking!" Willow shouted in anger. Buffy could stand it no long, with a small cry she burst into tears, spilling her salty tears into Giles' shoulder.

"Buffy?" she croaked weakly.

"No" She squeaked in an unnaturally high voice, "Don't you Buffy me"

"It was the only way" Giles coughed, feeling the foul taste of acid and scotch in his throat, "It's too strong Buffy, the demon will kill you" He sat up himself and lent back on the sofa next to his slayer.

"I'm trying to protect you" he sighed closing his eyes finding his vision a blurred wash of colour.

"You cant protect me like this" Buffy sobbed, now with tears flowing fully, her emotions running to a new high, "I need you Giles, I cant do this without you" There was an awkward silence.

"You cant fight this alone" Giles whispered, "I won't let you"

"Well then lets fight it together!" Willow exclaimed, Buffy looked up wiping her tear stained eyes. The witch had a point.

"No" Giles tried to argue weakly "The only way to defeat it is..."

"No you listen to me" Buffy gently pulled him to face her and looked into his now bloodshot eyes. "I need you, I cant loose you" her look was enough and Giles gave in.

"Ok" he smiled weakly, he gently brushed her stray locks from her face, "But I cant loose you either"

"Alright" Buffy looked up at the other two, a sudden look of determination on her face. "This is how its gunna work, Willow will find that spell and exorcise the demon from Giles, then we'll face it together"

"I may be able to contain some of the demons strength back in myself" Giles hastily remembered something, "I will need to research it though, I need to go to the library"

Buffy nodded in a little agreement, "Xander you go and get the ingredients for the spells, we meet in the library before dark, I'm heading home to get some extra supplies," She looked over to her pale watchers form, he had closed his eyes, "We don't have long" she worriedly glanced back at the other two, "Tonight we battle


End file.
